


Christmas by the Rolling Stones

by viciouswishes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson spends another Christmas with House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas by the Rolling Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mireille719](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mireille719).



> Setting: Post-"Deception."

Christmas Eve: Wilson ended up on House's couch for the second year in a row. They ordered the same Chinese cuisine. At least this year, Hanukah fell two evenings later so Julie wouldn't bother to page him. Maybe she'd even headed up to her mother's in Rhode Island for their Protestant celebration.

House finished his own version of the Rolling Stones' "Brown Sugar" and filled his glass with scotch.

"Aren't going to ask if I need a refill?" Wilson lifted his own empty glass.

House shook his head. "Everyone knows that you can't hold your liquor." He took Wilson's glass anyway. "I'm not holding your hair if you puke."

Wilson was pretty sure that the last time he'd been sick from alcohol had been when he finished his residency. And that was a very long time ago. He sipped the scotch.

"Though I won't up object if you feel me up," House said.

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
